


fic idea

by bonkcake



Series: prompts and half-baked ideas [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morally Grey Jschlatt, Muzzles, Panic Attacks, Tommy is Not Having a Good Time, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, but i really want to see this out there so uh hey mcyt writer community :), help i cant write, i cant believe thats a tag, i swear its not as dark as this sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkcake/pseuds/bonkcake
Summary: just an idea + basic outline of a fic that i had rattling around in my brain but never had the motivation to write
Series: prompts and half-baked ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035063
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	fic idea

**Author's Note:**

> tw // muzzles, panic attacks
> 
> let me know if this is crossing a boundary or if theres something i shouldve tw or tagged!!

tldr; wilbur muzzles tommy to prevent him from possibly spilling any secrets and to stop him from talking against him

alright long idea:

so wilburs paranoid of betrayal and such right, which starts to show in wilbur detatching himself from techno n tommy while constantly watching them to make sure that they werent going anywhere or doing anything suspicious

but tommy wont leave him alone, badgering him about preperations and plans and still tryying to convince him not to blow up lmanburg

and at first wilbur tolerated it, simply ignoring tommy and continuing to plot lmanburgs demise

but as the days go by, wilbur finds himself doubting tommy more and more as he notices him going out and talking to the enemy, fraternizing with them as if they werent banned from their land

(tommy, of course, is worried about wils mental state and confides in tubbo about this but ~~cant~~ wont leave his older brother and make him suffer the pain of betrayal again)

the tension slowly grows until it all comes to a head when wilbur discovers tommy talking to quackity, the vice president of lmanburg, and walking around with him as if they were _friends_

wilbur is furious; he takes this as a sure sign of betrayal from tommy and finishes a special contraption he had been making while tommy was out

—-

tommy walks back from his talk with quackity pleased; the vice had told him about all of the unrest in lmanburg, and how most (if not all) the citizens hated their emperor, himself included

tommy walks down the ravine staircase, eager to tell wilbur about the good news and the potential allies they may have on their side

hes so eager that when he finds wilbur in front of the forgery he isnt suspicious at all; he doesnt notice the way wilbur seemed to be waiting for him, the way smoke still filled the air and the glint of metal wilbur hid behind him

he rambles about the days events to wilbur, who simply hums as they walk along the ravine to a smaller, more secluded area that tommy hasnt seen before

and once they reach that area wilbur just grabs him, knocking him down on the ground by surprise as he forces the muzzle on tommys face

tommy immediately tries to fight back but wilbur has the advantage and manages to snap the clasp shut, securing the muzzle on tommys face

tommy panics and tries yanking it off, but the metal is a little too tight and cant be taken off without a second party helping him

hes so caught up in the muzzle that he doesnt notice wilbur walking away untill the light from the ravine is blocked off and hes alone in a dark little obsidian box

and the last thing he hears before his own heartbeat drowns everything is wilbur saying “ill let you out once you learn to behave.”

——

alright i dont have an ending planned but i imagine that tubbo or someone realizes that tommys missing after a couple days and immediatley hesd tl pogtopia to investigate

maybe they run into techno who just returned from his material gathering trip to the nether and when they arrive they find wilbur by himself, no trace of tommy anywhere

and then either wilbut reveals it himself as an accomplishment or they trick/force him into telling them but either way theyre horrified and go to rescue tommy

comfort n healing ensues

**Author's Note:**

> please tag me or comment it below if you ever write this!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you know i don't look pretty when i cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617375) by [blueminecraftsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep)
  * [Capistro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726705) by Anonymous 




End file.
